Seneca
Seneca is the main antagonist of UNKNOWN. He is a small creature of minute vulpine appearance. He is first met in the purified halls of the Room. Appearance and Personality Seneca is approximately 3 feet high (just under 1 meter), with a large head and small, lopsided, beedy eyes. He is greatly deformed on his face, with a small, pointy nose where his muzzle should be and an awkward "pinching in" of the left side of his face. Seneca is very self conscious about his facial deformation, and as such hates circles and any round shape. Seneca is impulsive and hot-headed, quick to turn on anyone who goes against his will. He appears to have a severe god complex and will harshly punish anyone caught not worshiping him. History Warning: This section may contain spoilers. Seneca originated from the Nothingness, much like the Secretaries. It is suggested that he descended from them, evolutionarily. He was intended as a "backup plan" for the universe. If anything ever happened to it, he was to be born and use his power to keep all the zones alive. He began to form when the Batter flipped the switch at the end of OFF; however, Seneca was impatient, and forcefully entered the world before he was ready to be born. As a result, he was severely dwarfed and malformed, causing his small size and facial deformation (and possibly his mental instability). Seneca took over Zone 1 as a replacement for Dedan; however, he was horribly abusive and manipulative from the very beginning, forcing the elsen to worship him. In Zone 2, Seneca began to force himself as an icon, placing his name on all the infrastructure, commercial buildings, and goods and advertisements. Seneca had recreated Zone 3 to be his own realm, completely rearanging it and changing the color. There are no elsen in this realm, despite what the few citizens that are left in Zone 2 are led to believe. Instead, all the elsen that were relocated to Zone 3 (Seneca's Realm) were thrown into the Energy Chamber and used as energy/a food source. He created the Illusions in this zone, as well as the Falses . Seneca tricked Zacharie into entering the Energy Chamber by lying to him about a time reset that he could allegedly perform if he had enough energy. Seneca fell in love with, and abused, Charlotte , who faked her own death to escape her Illusion and subsequently kill him. Trivia *Seneca's "tlk" was voiced by Claude Huggins, the creator of the game. *Seneca's "god form" is what he would have looked like had he waited to be fully developed before being born. He is, in this regard, a foetus for his species. *He has a second "tier" before his final form. This implies that his species undergoes a form of metamorphosis before reaching adulthood. *Seneca's facesprite depicts a muzzle and normal face. The "pinched-off nose" and "deformed face" come from a misinterpretation of the sprite by one of the game's co-developers. *It was revealed by Claude during a livestream that Seneca's "tlk" was a piece of a blooper from a previous voice acting attempt. Trying to voice Sucre from the original OFF, he realized the giggle he gave her was too creepy to fit her character. He cut about a second's worth of the audio file and kept it in case he ever wanted to use it. It later became Seneca's iconic laughter. *Also concerning Seneca's laughter, the phrase "ih ih ih" became popular in the fandom despite the audio file saying "heh heh heh". This is another example of "fanon" being liked by the creator so much that it became "canon". (The first being Seneca's facial deformation, the product of a misinterpretation of Seneca's original sprite by the game's co-developer.) *In another livestream, Claude revealed that Seneca's appearance was randomly chosen. According to him, he had "drawn up a bunch of freaky monsters at school, and he decided, hey, he needs a design for this big boss monster. So he took one from the pile and thought, 'Oh, this one looks cool.'" Category:Characters/Monsters